


Big brother Robbie

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is kinda a jerk sry, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I will personally fight you if you don’t think Robbie thinks of Mabel as a lil sister, Idk if Robbie’s moms name was ever said so it’s martha now, Mentioned Dipper Pines - Freeform, Mentioned Grunkle Frod, No Romance, Protective Big Brother Figure Robbie Valention, and vise versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “Hi Robbie!” Mabel waved and skipped up to the taller male.Robbie quirked an eyebrow at the small girl.“What’s Up shorty.”Mabel makes a offended noise, “I’m not THAT short.”





	Big brother Robbie

“Hi Mrs. Valentino!” Mabel said cheerfully, Mrs. Valention Smiled brightly, “Hello Mabel what can I do for you?” She asked politely.

”i was wondering if I could see Robbie? I need to ask him about something.”

Mrs.Valentino Nodded And Smiled stepping aside to let the 12 year old girl In.

”thanks Mrs. Valentino.”

”it’s martha dear, Mrs. Valentino makes me feel old.” Martha laughed

”okay!” And with that Mebel walked up the stairs.

_

”Hi! Robbie” Mabel waved and skipped up to the taller male.

Robbie quirked an eyebrow at the small girl.

”whats Up shorty.”

Mabel makes a offended noise, “I’m not THAT short.”

Robbie rolled his eyes, “sure”

”Really! I’m taller the dipper!”

”That’s not hard to achieve”

”true”

”anyway what do you want?”

Mabel smiled but there was hesitation in in, which made Robbie wonder what she was going to ask.

”Do you wanna hang out with me? There’s nobody else to” Her voice became smaller slowly dying out.

Robbie got a confused look as to question why she wanted to hang out with him

”Where’s that brother of yours? Don’t you want to hang out with him?” Robbie couldn’t help but ask.

Mabel got a sad look and shaked her head, “no, he’s been busy hanging out with grunkle frod now days. It’s because he finally has someone to keep up with him and I’m just to dumb.” The brunette sad low.

Robbie felt sympathy for the girl. He knows what it’s like to feel lonely.

”Hey” he put a hand on her head, “I’ll hang out with you, how does ice cream sound?”

Mabel smiled could have lit a whole building, it for sure did light Robbie’s face.

”sounds good!”

they make their way to the door but Robbie stops her first.

”and Mabel”

”hmm?”

”Don’t ever say you’re dumb again okay? You’re really freaking smart. Hell I’d go to say smarter then that brothe of yours.” Robbie said wrapping his arm around Mabel.

”thanks robbie.” She hugged him and to her surprise he hugged back.

”now let’s go get ice cream!”

_

watching the Robbie and Mabel leave Martha smiled to herself and her husband.

”I believe she may think of him as a brother, and Robbie thinks of her as a sister.” Martha smiled happily.

Jackson, her husband also smiled and kissed his wife’s cheek.

”no, they already do dear.”

 **FIN**. 


End file.
